Love Never Dies (One Short)
by Tomtom713
Summary: Hiccup have been captured by The Nightmare king, now Jack needs to safe him before it's to late. Will Jack be able to safe Hiccup out from the danger? Read and find out. (Warning: This is Slash MalexMale. If you don't like, then don't read.)


Love never dies. One short

The winds took him fast through the sky, he needed to get to the forest fast as possible. He would lose his love if he wasn't fast enough, he couldn't just lose him to Pitch.

Jack panted a bit, as soon he had reached the forest and looked around him. He should meet Pitch here, why wasn't he here?!

"PITCH!" Jack shouted out, he turned around as he tried to see where the Shadow king would appear from. He heard a laugher nearby, seeing Pitch stepping out from a shadow underneath a tree.

"Jack, Jack, Jack" Pitch tsked his name, while he had his hands fold on his back and walked a bit around the trees. "When do you ever learn, that you need to be here on time?" He asked him, as he smirked a bit for a moment toward the winter spirit.

"Where is he!?" Jack demanded, his hand tight around his staff, while he felt ice spreading out underneath his feet. He couldn't control his anger longer, he was….afraid, scared, in fear for what have happened.

"Oh that little weakly to Viking?" Pitch asked him, as he held his hand a bit out, a small pile of black sand appeared in front at Jack. It slowly made a mirror in front at Jack, showing Hiccup in a cold place. Jack saw that Hiccup was shivering and hold around himself, he didn't have much clothes on, but he seem like he was fighting to keep moving.

"H-Hiccup?" Jack whispered, while his hand slowly got up to the mirror. It broke in front at him as soon he had touched it, the black sand had fallen on the ground and vanished back again toward the nightmare king.

"He is so cold out there, that little weakly he is" Pitch told him, as he allowed another smirk toward Jack. "He fought well I must say, however, he wasn't good enough not even with that dragon of his." He explained.

"I know where he is now, I know that sort of snow." Jack said as he flew up in the air. "Thanks for the hint!" He said in a fast voice, while he flew away fast. He let the wind take him faster, he could safe Hiccup!

He needed to get there soon, right to Antarctica and safe Hiccup.

-Antarctica-

It was too cold for him, his skin was numb and he couldn't feel his fingers or foot more. Hiccup held his fur more firmly around him, he collapsed on the snow and was on his knees. It had been stormy since half an hour ago, not that it made it any better for him. He needed to find Toothless, he needed to get away before….before he do die.

He shouldn't have those thoughts, and he knew that yes, however, time was running out and his body can't handle to much more.

"Give up boy, you can't do anything so stop all this and give yourself over to me." Pitch's voice spoke from behind Hiccup. The brunette had turned his head a bit, trying to see the nightmare king behind him, but the snowstorm was making him to a dark silhouette instead.

"I-I will….n-never give up…" he spoke with a shivering and raspy voice, Hiccup manage to get on his feet again so he could continue his walking.

"He won't come to you Haddock, Frost is far, far, far away from you." Pitch said, while he slowly followed the weakly Viking.

"H-He will…c-come and g-get me." Hiccup said back, his body gave up on him again, as he collapsed down on the snow. His body was shaking too much this time, and it won't get up again. His brain was shouting at himself, telling him to get up and fight back!

"Weakly Viking aren't you, Hiccup Haddock?" Pitch asked him, he had slowly knelt down beside him and smiled at him. "How do you think he will react? Jack Frost finding his only friend, lover and second person who ever have seeing him and believed in him?" He asked him, as he held his hand at the brunette's hair.

"Finding out that you were just as weak, like a small baby." The nightmare king spoke, as he pulled Hiccup's head back so they were facing each other.

"Sadly, you will be dead before he even finds you. You can be out here, and he would first be able to find you a month after your death." He said, as he let go again at Hiccup and stood again from the ground.

"He will cry for you once, but as soon as you are gone he will then forget everything about yo-" Pitch couldn't finish his sentence, as he got an ice shot at his chest which forced him to back off from Hiccup.

"Stay. Away. From. Him!" Jack shouted, as he flew toward Pitch. He tried to shoot another line of ice, but the nightmare king was too fast and trapped the ice in some black sand.

Pitch vanished down in the ground, so Jack needed to look around him.

"Come out your coward!" Jack snapped, his body turned fast to see where Pitch could appear so he could be ready to attack.

Jack heard something behind him, but as soon as he turned his eyes wide. Pitch had a black arrow shooting toward him, but it never hit Jack. The shout had been in an echo through the land.

"NOOO!"

Hiccup had gotten up from the ground and just ran in front at Jack, his shout had been loud at clear, but soon it was dying while the echo stopped.

Hiccup slowly fell on his knees, he felt an arm around him from Jack.

"No, no, no, no, no! Hiccup look at me!" Jack demanded with a worried voice, as he held the brunette in his arms so Hiccup was facing him. The black arrow slowly vanished from Hiccup's chest, as it had hit him right at his heart.

"Hiccup please! Stay with me!" Jack whispered, his hand got on Hiccup's cheek as he felt the brunette's body shaking in his arms.

"I'm sorry Jack….I-I wasn't….fast enough." Hiccup whispered low.

"No, no, no, Hiccup, don't even speak like that. Don't you dare speak like that right now!" Jack whispered, while he hugged Hiccup close to him. "Please don't speak like that," he begged him.

"Jack…." Hiccup whispered, while Jack felt a hand on his cheek. The winter spirit looked down at Hiccup, at the corner of his eye a tear slowly appeared, as he saw Hiccup's lovely smile again.

"Don't….forget me please…and forgive me." He whispered.

Jack felt Hiccup's hand slowly slide down from his cheek, but Jack held his hand on top at Hiccup's. An ice tear slowly dropped down from Jack's cheek, as he saw the brunette had taken his last breath.

"I forgive you Hic, you won't be forgotten." Jack whispered, he slowly held Hiccup's hand down again and tugged it close to Hiccup's body.

Jack grabbed his staff for a moment, as his hands tight into a fist. He shouted out in anger, sorrow and frustration while he flew up and got fast toward Pitch. He shot many ice daggers toward the nightmare king so he didn't had a chance to defend himself at all, Jack was dangerous now and Pitch could feel that.

It only took him less than 10 minutes before the nightmare king vanished in the ground, as always he was a coward and held back when he was about to lose.

"Jack." Aster's voice was heard nearby him, Jack turned for a moment and saw Easter Bunny at Hiccup's body.

"I was too late." Jack whispered, his body slowly flew toward them.

"I'm sorry frostbite, I wish I could had come sooner." Aster whispered, while his paw had been at Hiccup's chest. He had made something that Jack haven't noticed before he had gotten near him, he saw that Aster's paw was glowing a soft lime green color.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, his voice all tired and weak.

"Making one last thing ya will be glad for." Aster answered, while he soon held his paw back again from the brunette.

"We all know that ya loved him very much Jack, so here" Aster said as he held something around Jack's neck, Aster then let go at it while a necklace hang down on Jack's chest. It was a small forest green colored stone, formed as a teardrop. It had a small black form inside it, which showed a silhouette of a Dragon too. When Jack turned it around, he saw a small text carved on the back which said:

_Never forget those who you love, they will always stay in your heart. _

Jack cleared his throat, another tear had ran down at his cheek. He slowly let the necklace fall against his chest again, where he took the fur from Hiccup and held it around his shoulder.

"Thank you, can you take him and….take the dragon with you back to his village? I will be glad if you did" Jack told him, as he stood proper on the cold snow again.

"I will, just don't do anything stupid Frostbite." Aster said, as he held his arms under the brunette.

"I won't." Jack promised as he flew up in the air. "Tell Toothless, that I did my best and he won't see me more." Jack said as the last thing before he took off.

-20 years later-

The time had changed since Hiccup died, for Toothless it had been the hardest thing there had happened for him. Not many people knew of his true secret, but Toothless could always change his form. Hiccup and Jack were the only ones who knew, now it were only Jack.

Toothless was in his human form, it was late night at Berk and he had been in the place he first time had met Hiccup.

It was there they had buried him, he knew thought that the Vikings would set off the body on a small ship and burn it down in the end. Stoick thought had other plans, he wanted Hiccup's best friend to choose what should happen. So Toothless had choose to bury Hiccup, at the place Dragon and Human became friends.

He sat in front at a lovely tree, which had apples growing out from it. It was on the same spot, that they had buried Hiccup so long time ago.

A tear had ran down at Toothless cheek, while he just sat there at the apple tree.

"You promised that you do never leave, but where are you now Hiccup?" he whispered before he closed his eyes.

"He is in good hands Toothless." A familiar voice spoke from behind him, Toothless had slowly turned as soon he heard that voice.

He saw Jack sitting on a rock, frost and snow slowly getting around it and even near the small pond.

"What do you mean?" Toothless asked him, he could see Jack had changed a lot since last time he saw him 20 years ago.

His clothes looked more gentle and royal looking, almost as if he was prince of some sort. The hoodie were gone and replaced with a night blue shirt, he still got the fur around his shoulders which he took 20 years ago from Hiccup, and however, it suited him better now. He almost looked like a king after Toothless mind.

"Jack Frost, Its bee-" Toothless couldn't even finish his sentence before Jack had talked over him. "Its King Frost now please, but you can still call me Jack." Jack told him, as he slowly got off the stone.

"And what I meant is, that Hiccup is good hands again. You know the story about the man in the moon and how he choose another Guardian, like me or the others." Jack said, as he slowly had walked near Toothless and had that kind smile on his lips.

"I'm not following you, what do you mean?" Toothless asked him, his face only showed he was confused.

"Many things changed over the years Toothless, I changed, you changed, we all change on a point. However, The Man in the moon changed one thing no one expected." Jack explained, while he held his hand on his necklace.

"He made Hiccup alive again, but he doesn't remember his human life." He whispered, as he saw Toothless eyes grew wide.

"W-What?" Toothless whispered. "Why do you think the apple tree is so much alive and blooming?" Jack asked him instead, his smile never left as he looked at the apple tree.

"Tell me please, I'm confused." Toothless whispered, Jack had then slowly held his hand at Toothless shoulder.

"_Believe_ Toothless, it's all it needs from you right now." Jack whispered.

"In who?" Toothless asked him low.

"Believe in the forest spirit, believe in Hiccup Haddock." Jack whispered, while Toothless noticed a small tear ran down at Jack's cheek.

"Why are you crying, Jack?" Toothless asked him, while he held his hand at Jack's arm.

"Because….Hiccup remembered his human life only yesterday, he got to me as the first but…." Jack paused for a moment, as he let out a breath while he held his hand back again from Toothless.

"He is crying, crying because his best friend doesn't believe in him or sees him." Jack whispered. "I think you, you got too old to believe in us Toothless." Jack whispered, while he took a few steps back from Toothless.

"B-But I see you Jack! I'm not too old!" Toothless said with a small angry voice, as he tight his fists.

"You see me for one reason Toothless, because I got charm to make you see me. " Jack explained to him. "You see, North and Aster spoke with each other. They noticed you didn't saw me when I flew by you a few days ago, so they made a charm over the necklace I wear." He explained.

"You need to believe in us again Toothless, as soon you start to do that, as soon will you see him again. He is here, crying near the apple tree because you can't see him." Jack explained to him, he could see Toothless' tears slowly escaped his eyes.

"I believe in him, I believe in you. I want my best friend back, I want him to hug me, call me out for a fly or just….just speak to me again!" Toothless said, as he got down on his knees and held his hands at his hair.

"I WANT HIM TO TALK WITH ME!" Toothless shouted at the top of his lungs, while he slowly started to cry down on the ground. His body were shaking, he had kept the feelings deep inside him for so long. Now, they had finally slipped out.

He soon felt a hand on his hair, and a hand on his shoulder where he got held up against a chest.

"Took you long enough your dork. " Hiccup's voice spoke, with a small crying voice as he held Toothless close to his chest and hugged him tight.

Toothless sniffed and cried when he heard Hiccup's voice again, his arms got around Hiccup and hugged him tightly. His body shook, while he felt a hand through his hair and that he slowly got rocked a bit so he could calm down again.

He didn't knew for how long this happened, he only knew that he had cried himself into a small sleep. His hands never let go at Hiccup's shirt, but his head was against Hiccup's chest.

"He finally sees you and the thing he do is sleeping on you, how can you even accept that?" Jack asked Hiccup with a small smile, as he knelt down beside them.

"Let him, its been 20 years Jack and…. I like him this close to me. He always made me warm in the cold nights on Berk, he was there to protect me before you came in my life." Hiccup explained, while his hand slowly stroked Toothless black hair.

"I hope he will understand your new self. " Jack whispered, while he rested his head against Hiccup's shoulder. He looked up at Hiccup, right into the forest green eyes which he could see was filled with small tears and happiness again.

"As soon as he does, " Hiccup said with a soft smile, before he looked down at Toothless again. "He will be happy over, that I will live forever with him and you. He is my Dragon, he is my friend and we never leave each other…" Hiccup whispered, before he leaned down to Toothless and kissed him at his cheek.

He saw that Toothless had made a small smile in his sleep, his body calmed more down as he had nuzzled himself closer to the brunette again.

"He is like our child, a child who will always be ours even if its not by blood. " Jack whispered while he had placed his arm around Hiccup's shoulders.

"It's a child I like for us to keep and take care of." Hiccup whispered, before he looked up at Jack's icy blue eyes.

"I love you Jack, no matter what we have been through. I will never stop loving you like I did before." Hiccup whispered softly, as he felt another tear ran down at his cheek.

Jack had held his hand at Hiccup's chin, he captured the running tear into his palm. It slowly turned to a crystal tear, where Jack only smiled at Hiccup right after.

"Your tears are too precious for you to drop, you know that." Jack whispered, he had then leaned over to Hiccup and kissed him softly at his lips.

"I love you too Hic, forever and ever." He whispered while he intertwine their hands together. By the moonlight from the sky, two rings shined weakly from their hands. One golden ring, and the other a crystal ring.

Jack had asked Hiccup to be his husband, the moment Hiccup remembered his human life again. Hiccup had said yes, and together they got married.

Love never dies, and if it does…..

Love will collide again, even in the arms of death itself.

Fin ~


End file.
